


Анабиоз и Одно тело

by Babushka_Hi_Hi



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Drama, Established Relationship, Fantastic, M/M, Mystery Stories, Space Opera
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 02:51:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11911677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babushka_Hi_Hi/pseuds/Babushka_Hi_Hi
Summary: Два небольших текста.1. На космическом корабле колонистов из анабиоза выходит и заступает на вахту капитан Эрвин Смит. В анабиозе Эрвин видел странные и страшные сны, и хочет знать, существует ли на самом деле Ривай, его верный помощник.2. Смена сущности Эрвина, свобода его души.Бета: skunsa





	Анабиоз и Одно тело

**Анабиоз**

Эрвин очнулся от резкого сигнала. Прямо перед глазами мигала расплывчатая зеленая лампа, а в ушах нарастал частый писк таймера. Тело будто одеревенело и не двигалось, но ощущения постепенно возвращались: все сильнее болели основание шеи у седьмого позвонка и сгибы локтей. Грудь сдавливало плотным обручем, и когда Эрвин попытался вдохнуть, то почувствовал, как в нос и горло пошла вязкая жидкость. Изо рта вырвались пузыри – он захлебывался в растворе, который наполнял капсулу из толстого плексигласа. Теперь загорелась красная лампа, и приглушенно сквозь толщу жидкой смеси взвыла сирена. В глазах темнело, горели легкие. Эрвин выдернул левую руку из сплетения проводов. Кожу оттянули и вспороли толстые иглы. Дрожащая ладонь Эрвина нашарила аварийную кнопку и с трудом вдавила.

Раствор забурлил и шумно выплеснулся, когда крышка капсулы отъехала в сторону. Эрвин не смог удержаться на ногах и тяжело рухнул вперед лицом на металлическую решетку пола. От долго пребывания в анабиозе его мышцы ослабли, а сам он похудел, превратившись в мешок с костями. Видно, были сбои в подаче питательных веществ. Он вяло думал об этом, лежа на полу и не в силах подняться. С отросших волос по лицу текли крупные капли, склеивая ресницы; чесались щеки в колкой щетине. Плечи Эрвину облепил мокрый летный комбинезон, и, скосив глаза, можно было увидеть эмблему: два скрещенных крыла, символ дальней космической разведки.

«Я космонавт», – мысленно самому себе сказал Эрвин. Кое-как сел, покрутил болты у разъема при основании шеи и отключился от толстого кабеля. По одной осторожно вытащил иглы, а затем и подкожные провода из правой руки. Она совсем онемела, ее пальцы все еще не шевелились. Рукав на левой в нескольких местах был продырявлен, и в проколах виднелись пятна крови – кожу пропорол вырванный катетер.

Эрвин смутно припомнил свое последнее видение из череды анабиозных снов. Он лежал на спине под высоким небом, ему было холодно и спокойно. Он умирал, изуродованный, тяжело раненный. Над ним склонился человек, бледный, с темными кругами под нижними веками, с прозрачными, как лед, серыми глазами. Эрвин прощался – на словах и безмолвно – так, чтобы его понял только этот один-единственный человек.

– Леви? – сипло вслух спросил Эрвин, голос был не громче шепота. – Его звали Леви? Или Ривай?

Он знал, что перед анестезией и анабиозом нужно думать о хорошем, тогда в редкие фазы быстрого сна увидишь чудесные видения. И он думал, правда думал. Но к нему пришли бредовые вязкие кошмары о чудовищах, которые живьем жрали людей. В альтернативном мире он был командующим корпуса разведки. Его правую руку отгрызла огромная зубастая тварь, и он видел собственную кость и нити сухожилий. Но все же тот человек с серыми глазами, невысокий, но сильный, молчаливый и нервный, был чудесным сном. Эрвину даже показалось, что он помнит его запах: черный чай, ключевая вода, мыло и легкий оттенок крови. И знает, как приятно скользить ладонью по белой чистой коже, то прикасаясь к шероховатым линиям шрамов, то к красным отметинам от ремней униформы. Во сне Ривай был таким плотным, материальным, костлявым, но с сухими проступающими мускулами, что казался реальным.

Эрвин заставил себя подняться. Он всегда поднимался. Но во сне можно было опереться на широкие плечи Ривая, а в настоящем мире – лишь цепляться за капсулу и с дрожью распрямлять ноги.

Он доковылял до соседней капсулы. Под крышкой виднелось спокойное лицо Ханджи Зоэ – таймер показывал, что время просыпаться для нее еще не пришло. В следующей капсуле дремал изможденный Майк Закариас, его щеки впали, губы стали пепельно-серыми. Судя по табло, он уже отдежурил свое, и новая его вахта будет только через пять лет. В кошмарах Эрвина Майк умер, его плоть была содрана, кости перемолоты зубами тварей.

– Я рад видеть тебя живым, дружище. – Эрвин погладил прозрачный плексиглас и пошел дальше. Его многолетнее дежурство только начиналось.

 

Эрвин поднялся на мостик, чисто выбритый, в новом комбинезоне. Он старался держать спину прямо, как положено капитану, но плечи по-стариковски сутулились. К хорошему быстро привыкаешь – он привык к тому, что рядом всегда был Ривай. При нем Эрвин чувствовал себя самым умным и сильным человеком на свете.

Он сел в капитанское кресло и посмотрел на мониторы. Крейсер под номером сто четыре, космический разведчик, как и прежде, мчался среди звезд в черном вакууме вселенной по давно проложенному маршруту. Тысячи колонистов-гражданских застыли в анабиозе, им предстояло заселить новый мир, чужую планету с пригодными для жизни показателями. Спала и группа ученых, спали бригады строителей и ремонтников.

Эрвин один бодрствовал на огромном многопалубном корабле, до обшивки которого из рубки нужно было идти несколько часов.

Когда сенсорная клавиатура заработала, Эрвин тщательно проверил все показатели корабля и экипажа, а потом сделал то, чего так хотел. Он зашел в базу данных, ввел в поисковую строчку каталога «Ривай», поколебавшись, добавил «Леви» и запустил поиск. По экрану заскользили столбцы с именами, датами рождения и рангами, за доли секунды сменялись на боковом мониторе фотографии.

Компьютер думал долго. Эрвин успел зайти в медотсек, принять душ из антисептического порошка и съесть сытный паек. Страшно было взглянуть на мониторы, но Эрвин заставил себя это сделать.

«Запрос некорректен», – мигала красная надпись. Компьютер предлагал несколько вариантов. Он предоставил Эрвину анкеты пассажиров, но никого похожего на Ривая-Леви по имени или биометрическим параметрам не нашлось. Были лишь ссылки на системные документы с закрытым доступом. Должно быть, Ривай существовал только в фантазии Эрвина и в памяти – в самых светлых и потайных ее уголках.

– Переключиться на голосовой интерфейс, – просипел Эрвин. Голос подводил его, грудь теснило, горло перехватывало – трудно было выдавить хоть слово. И все же ему нужно было поговорить с кем-нибудь или с чем-нибудь. Никогда прежде он не боялся космоса и не думал об одиночестве, а сейчас на него всем весом навалился холодный ужас от ощущения, что он последний человек в мире. Он ведь не знает, точно ли исправны все системы. Может быть, никто из колонистов не очнется, может, корабль, все его десятки палуб, набиты капсулами с трупами в растворе.

– Эр-р-рвин, – негромко ответил компьютер. Голос был вполне человеческим, низким, с хрипотцой и до одури знакомым. Эрвин помнил ледяной гнев в этом голосе, помнил его и сорванным от громких, несдержанных стонов, помнил и тихим, печальным.

– Р-ривай?

– Я – речевой имитирующий виртуальный автономный интеллект, – ответила система. – РИВАИ. Рад тебя слышать, Эрвин.

Он говорил как старый друг. Эрвин закрыл лицо ладонью, услышал приглушенный всхлип и не сразу понял, что сам издал такой жалкий звук.

– Эрвин, у нас много дел. Ты не думай, отлынивать я тебе не дам, – в голосе прозвучало недовольство. – Да что с тобой?

– Я видел тебя во сне. Ты был настоящим человеком, – признался Эрвин.

– Каким еще «настоящим человеком»? – мрачно спросила система. – Ты про то, что у меня было тело? Если да, то я могу подключиться к одному из ремонтных ботов. Или роботу из медотсека.

– Но...

– Создай мне другое тело, если эти тебе не подходят, – отрезал виртуальный Ривай. – Хоть андроида. Хоть секс-бота с силиконовыми вставками. Мне никакой разницы... Черт возьми, только не делай такое печальное лицо.

Эрвин через силу перестал хмуриться и приподнял уголки губ. А спустя два удара сердца натянутая улыбка стала искренней, немного глупой, усталой, но счастливой. Он расправил плечи, поднял голову. Он был командующим космической разведки Эрвином Смитом, который всегда мог положиться на своего соратника, свою правую руку – Ривая.

**Одно тело**

Эрвина больше не было. Но мир остался прежним, солнце медленно село на западе за краем Стены. Ночью полыхали погребальные костры, в воздухе пахло дымом и горелым мясом. Рано рассвело, и по земле стелился туман. Ривай сидел на крыльце казармы и смотрел, как на мутном фоне проступают темные силуэты деревьев. Было тихо, только скрипел вдали ворот колодца да лаяла невидимая в белом мареве собака.

Ривай глянул на свои руки – на левой пальцы в старых шрамах, сбитые в кровь костяшки, на правой тугая повязка и бурым пятном проступает сквозь бинты кровь. Руки как руки. Прежние.

Первое утро без Эрвина. Он не выйдет к умывальникам у бани, не будет плескать в лицо холодной водой, все еще сонный, помятый, со светлой щетиной на щеках. Он не скажет, мол, до подъема еще есть время. Не предложит выпить чаю в подсобке и не расскажет о новой идее, которая пришла ему в голову ночью. Ривай помнил его с красными от усталости, но сияющими от возбуждения глазами. Помнил хриплый со сна низкий голос и – особенно – жаркий шепот на ухо.

Столько всего исчезло вместе с Эрвином. Но Ривай не чувствовал пустоты, он ощущал, что больше не один. Словно кто-то был в нем, как семечки в яблоке или заварка в чайнике. Был внутри, в самой сердцевине, там, где, как утверждают святоши, живет душа.

– Эрвин, если это ты, дай знак, – негромко сказал Ривай и посмотрел в пустое белесое небо. – Хотя, черт возьми, кто может быть кроме тебя?

В ответ лишь отчаянно взвыла собака, но звук оборвался, словно топором отрубило.

Ривай поднялся и ушел в подсобку. Пил крепкий горьковатый чай, бесцельно скользил взглядом по карте с пометками, по линиям рек, массивам лесов и концентрическим кругам Стен. Когда до побудки оставалось всего ничего, его правая рука зашевелилась. Забинтованные пальцы с трудом сжали огрызок карандаша и провели неровную линию от Стены Роза до Стены Мария. Грифель резко скрипел по бумаге. Ривай следил за карандашом – рука двигалась сама по себе, поначалу натужными рывками, а потом все свободнее. Крупные буквы поверх холма на юге сложились в слова:

«Я в тебе».

– Звучит пошловато, Эрвин, – сипло выдохнул Ривай. Горло перехватило.

«Ха. Ха-ха, – вывела правая рука. – Но нам не до смеха. Нужно обсудить наши планы».

– Тебе ночью в голову пришла хорошая идея?

«Нам пришла идея. В нашу голову».

Грифель нажал с такой силой, что с треском пробил бумагу и рассыпался в черную пыль. Сквозь бинты на правой ладони просочилась кровь и оставила темно-красную отметину на карте.

Ривай закрыл глаза. Их с Эрвином глаза.

Когда раздался громкий звон колокола, а сразу за ним шорохи, приглушенные голоса и топот сапог, Ривай и Эрвин уже знали, что скажут солдатам на плацу.

**Author's Note:**

> Друзья, участвую в конкурсе РСИЯ, в частности с работами по ДофлаЛо. Вы можете поддержать меня на сайте конкурса. За работы можно голосовать (даже оставлять комментарии), только нужно зарегистрироваться на том сайте. Голосовать - просто ставить галочку в конце поста. Можно лайкать любому количеству работ в любых номинациях.  
> Мои фики:  
> [Thesaurus](http://awards.ruslash.net/works/6808)  
> [Смерть, Дьявол и Повешенный](http://awards.ruslash.net/works/6807)  
> И еще [один текст, фемслеш](http://awards.ruslash.net/works/6884).  
> Арты:  
> По [Американским богам](http://awards.ruslash.net/works/6850)  
> По Ван Пису:  
> [Один](http://awards.ruslash.net/works/6890)  
> [Второй](http://awards.ruslash.net/works/6885)


End file.
